Sons of Lucifer Chap 2
by Sugoii-Chan
Summary: #Same


Chapter Two

Matthew was the second one to be put in the human world. Placed in the Dipps home, he was fairly similar among them. With the same curly copper hair, light green eyes and tall structure, he was like one of their own. The only thing that set him apart was the odd birthmark that stretched over his left eye. It stayed as only a birthmark for awhile. On his 7th birthday, he began to notice his own powers that the Energy offered him.

It was after he blew out the candles on his birthday cake, that he looked up and saw things he could never see before. His family were skeletons, pale and dying. He looked away and saw pink and purple figures moving on the outside of his home, some were full in color others were half skeletons as they walked alongside the sidewalk. Matthew's blood ran cold in his body and he feared whatever they were, then he saw small black things in the air. He tried to wave them away, but every time he swatted one away, four more would come back, furrowing the area in front of his face.

His family didn't know what to do as he began to frantically hide his face from anything. He kept his eyes closed most of the time, but that didn't help. Without the use of his sight, his other skills began to heighten because the Energy didn't like it's users to neglect it's skill. The Energy allowed Matthew to hear the real meaning behind words that the humans around him tried to masquerade with useless explanations and cover-ups.

Although he meant to keep his eyes hidden forever and keep his distance from everyone, it didn't mean that he was going to keep from his schoolwork. Matthew, unlike most kids, loved his schooling. He enjoyed learning new things everyday and was always a curious child. The Energy began to feed off of that and maneuvered its way into creating a new environment of learning for Matthew. Whenever he opened his eyes, he not only saw the skeletons and full-half figures, he saw all of the information behind them, saw how things were constructed, how they worked, saw the answers in things that others couldn't. He felt powerful and superior to the humans around him and began to place himself in front of them, showing his powers off and neglecting keeping them hidden. Until he ran into a glass wall.

He couldn't see through the glass, it didn't provide him answers and he saw people on the other side of the glass normal. He saw them as they were, not as skeletons or colorful figures, he saw them as humans, with skin, clothing and all of that. And he felt normal. Then he decided to buy himself a pair of glasses, although not the hottest eyewear he bought a grey, square-framed pair.

The people around him didn't mind too much, considering that he was the dangerous mind that could turn their lives around with some simple information about them, they steered clear of him.

After Matthew got his glasses, he felt better about going outside and being around people. Since he had the glasses the Energy got confused about how to go its way about the power inside of Matthew. It still messed with his other senses, but didn't fully control them. He was allowed to go his regular day without lashing out on anyone, he started to have people gathered around him that weren't afraid of him.

Spending his days at the park, he'd work on his school work, but he didn't go there just to have his nose in his textbooks all day long, he'd sit there and admire the work of a person that'd be there everyday as well. Matthew tried to not pay too much attention to the person, also noticing that they'd glance his way every now and then as well. Then on one fall evening, the other person had come up to him and stood there before him, looking down. Matthew's glasses had fallen below the bridge of his nose, allowing his eyes to look up without the glare of the glass blocking his ability. This person didn't have the pink or purple bloom to them, they were normal. Seeing a person like this without his glasses on, stunned him, and so he took off his glasses and looked up at the person that he had admired from afar for so long.

"Hey, I've noticed you're creepy staring at me from all the way over here and, well, I, just-"

"I know, I'm sorry, I never meant to come off creepy, but I just can't help but notice the beauty of your art," Matthew was sort of startled that their accented voice was a bit different than he expected it to be.

"Um, art? It's just gardening," the person's voice was stunned at Matthew's compliment, their face blushing a light rose color. Matthew's power pulled out the real words and meaning to this person's stuttered doge of the compliment.

"Yeah, I'd like to learn more about this passion of yours over a cup of coffee some time," Matthew tried to decipher the blurred lettering of this person's information. Not collecting much data about it.

"Are you asking me on a date? Because... I'm a guy and you're a guy, so..."

"I know, but I'd like to know more about you."

"Oh, really? Well, a lot of people don't show a lot of interest in me, considering-"

"Considering what?" Matthew gave the kid a determined and interested look, "Look, if you don't want to go then I'll-"

"I didn't say that I didn't want to go, it's just that, nobody has ever showed interest in me. Not girls, much less any guy, I'm not..."

"Well, when are you free?" Matthew stood and began to collect his books, admiring the sweet scent of the damp earth emanating from the boy.

"I-I'm free now if you want to go to the cafe down the road," the boy awkwardly adjusted the pile of gardening tools in his arms and looked at Matthew, hopeful that this wasn't a joke that some of his schoolmates were trying to pull on him.

"Okay, cool. Do you wanna put that stuff in my car?" Matthew motioned to the black Camaro at the end of the park.

They walked towards the vehicle juggling their giant carriage in their arms. When they got to the vehicle, Matthew noticed how flushed the other boy seemed to be. So when he opened the back, he quickly tossed in his books and quickly took the other's belongings.

"Thanks," the boy tucked his long bangs behind his ear and maneuvered his way to the passenger side of the car.

As Matthew got into the driver side, and cozied into his seat next to the kid, he noticed the kid's eyes were a light golden brown, "Your eyes are very bright."

"Oh, thank you. It's weird because my mum's eyes are a hazel and my pa's eyes are grey, I don't know how they mixed together and made my eyes color."

"So, you're accent... is it-?"

"It's British. My mum's from Britain and my pa's from America, my pa hasn't been home a lot and so I got to listen to more of my mum, and, yeah, that's where I get this accent from."

"Well, that's cool. I don't meet a lot of people that have accents and different eye colors," Matthew chuckled quietly and heard the boy giggle quietly, "May I know your name?" he asked the kid, as he looked over at him he saw the kid fidgeting.

"Um, my name is Augustus. Augustus White."

Without his sight of knowledge, Matthew could still pick out what the character of the person he spoke to was, and it was obvious that Augustus wasn't a man of many words.

The two got to the cafe in no time. As Matthew got to learn more about Augustus, the blurred lettering around the boy became clearer. Except a smudged area that loomed around his waist, Matthew tried to listen and interpret as to why Augustus was dodging the subject about his mid-section in the accident he got into when he was younger.


End file.
